


Jeanmarco week prompts

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Short, Witch Marco Bott, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: 8 small drabbles that follow Marco Bodt, a witch that casts a spell and Jean, the person who answers his call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks, thank you all for your support, I have no idea if there could be a better format to this, I mean talking about commas and full stops and the like, but if you got any advice I would be happy to hear it.

        **Day 1 Magic**

 

Marco gathered all the ingredients.

_Find me a lover,_

His heart sang with purpose while he worked

_someone who cares for me,_

He followed the steps carefully.

       s _omeone I can give my heart to,_

He let the candle burn and the incense flow.

       someone affectionate,

A prayer to the universe.

       t _o share my joys and sorrows,_

to set the wheels in motion.

_someone I can pamper,_

To find a kind companion.

        _find me a lover_ ,

To fill his days with love.

        _please find me one soon._

 

 

## Day 2 :  _treat_

 

Days became weeks,

_Where are you?_

Trees changed colours,

_Are you close?_

Days got darker,

_I can feel you,_

Marco refused to lose hope.

_I know you're there,_

Good things make you wait.

       But where?

 

Halloween Night.

Marco is ready.

basket full of candies.

Yard full of pumpkins

Many children knock on his door.

It is the friendly witch who has the best sweets.

 

The evening comes to an end.

His doorbell rings one last time,

And he is surprised to find a young man with honey eyes, smiling and asking for a tasty treat.

_Aren't you too old to do this?_

Marco's eyes light up, his mouth goes dry

_My brother is sick, I'm doing this for him_

His heart beats faster, his breath hitches to the sound of his voice

_I'll get you something extra, for being such a good brother_

He felt as if he had found something

_My name is Jean_

something long lost and forgotten

_Happy Halloween, Jean._

 

## Day 3:  _spice_

 

Jean returns the next day, some kind of silly excuse

_Hi, my brother loved your candied apples_

Marco is delighted, he tries not to show.

_Did you make them yourself?_

He invites Jean to come in

_It's a special recipe, they are made with love_

hiding his trembling hands behind his back

_I could teach you if you want to_

He tries to sound casual when he asks him if he has time for a hot drink

_I would love to (I wanna learn more than that)_

He prefers tea and Marco has just the thing

_Please take a seat, I'll be back_

Jean looks around the living room when Marco disappears to the kitchen

_I feel like I am home_

fascinated with everything around him,

_I could stay here forever._

Jean becomes more and more intrigued.

_He has such a kind face,_

A delicious aroma fills the place,

_He has such beautiful eyes._

Marco comes back to the room with two mugs,

_Are you a real witch?_

It is the most delicious spiced tea Jean has ever tasted.

_I am (please don't run away)_

He wants to drink it for the rest of his life.

_Do you wanna go out with me?_

 

 

## Day 4,  _rain_

 

Neither of them know how long it has been,

_what is your favourite colour?_

possibly hours, but maybe days, even years,

_what kind of music do you like?_

they lost track of how many times they walked around town,

_what's your brother like?_

the light is getting dim and the wind rattles the trees.

_What is your favourite movie?_

A gentle rain start to fall, they look for shelter in a cafe

_What is your favorite food?_

they order something, it doesn't matter what

_How did you become a witch?_

neither of them are paying attention,

_How come I've never seen you before? I grew up here_

all they can see is each other's eyes,

_I came to Sina with mom and bro after her divorce._

all they can hear is each other's voices.

_Do you want to order more cake?_

the rain taps against the crystal, an hypnotic sound,

_Is it silly to say I don't want this day to end?_

the perfect background for first loving touches.

_Is a kiss stolen if I wanted it to be taken?_

 

## Day 5: _future_

 

Marco has a dream that night

_Congratulations, man_

A beautiful house in the country

_May the Goddes bless you forever_

white picket fence, the full works

_I never thought you'd be the type to Marry_

there is a evening party in the enchanted garden

_The ceremony was beautiful_

the trees are radiant with fairy lights and paper lanterns

_You are made for each other_

the sun is setting and people are laughing

_You never looked happier, bro_

all sitting at a table, toasting for them.

_May the light guides your path always_

and the man who enhances his happiness

_You could have gotten something better than him_

members of his coven are there, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Bertl, Krista

_Eren means “congratulations”_

and some friends he doesn't know yet,

_I am very happy for you, guys... Can we cut the cake now?_

a huge muscled blond, a tall freckled girl, a buzzcut guy and a pony tailed brunette.

_You have to introduce me to that blond goddess_

Together in merry celebration, family and friends reunited.

_All the best, guys! May the gods smile upon you!!_

He feels a hand close around his.

_I can't believe, my baby got married!_

He looks to his side and Jean smiles.

_Marco. My love, my husband._

_  
_ **Day 6:** _**sweaters/patterns** _

## Day 6; Patterns 

 

Jean can't help but to stare at Marco

_I love you so much._

There's a spark in his eyes,

_The more I know you, the more I know,_

They seem as capable of mischief as of good

_I was looking for you as well,_

His dark skin always seems to glow.

_My soul was yearning for yours,_

Jean's fingers trace the skin, looking for patterns on his freckles

        _I am glad we coincided in this life._

##  _  
_Day 7: _spirit_

 

November 2nd. Marco and Jean spend the night at the cemetery

_You see, they never leave us,_

Sitting by the grave of Marco's grandmother

_They continue guiding us,_

Jean feels he should be weirded out, but it is all so beautiful

_Their love reaches us still._

All so full of people, full of colour, music and food.

_You should leave an offering for them today_

Everyone there is honouring their ancestors

        Cause _their spirit visits us._

Marco talks to her grandma, in between sips of hot cocoa

_And they can't go back empty handed_

He thanks her for her guidance and teachings

_You should never forget them._

She was a great witch, tough him everything he knows

_She would have liked you._

Her spirit looking after him every day, blessing him.

       A _nd I am sure I would have loved her._

 

 

##  _Bonus day: fire_

 

Marco's skin is hot to the touch,

it burns for Jean.

The fire inside of him threatens to consume him all.

Jean's lips on ever inch of him, tasting, kissing,

his hands caressing, never getting enough.

Marco feels like a burning star, heat building up till explodes.

Jean looks at him, eyes filled with unbelievable love.

_Marco, will you marry me?_

Marco smiles, he doesn't even need to think his answer.

 

 

 


End file.
